


Minister Of Justice

by Vixie1979



Category: Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixie1979/pseuds/Vixie1979
Summary: Just a short poem I wrote when I was about 17 years old. Around the time Disney's Hunchback was released.





	

His velveteen robe wraps around his thin waste  
He turns around watching her run away  
His gray hair flowing rapidly in the wind  
It places on his face  
His glossy brown eyes full of fire  
His head droops  
A cold December evening alone  
He brings his arms close  
He walks inside

The scent of love is in the air  
It burns his throat  
He will find her again  
He wants to possess her  
He doesn't know why  
He still longs so  
Desperate and depressed  
The new emotion holding him down  
He detest the urges  
But longs it still in the back of his mind

Thinking of her green eyes  
Shimmering in deep colour of desire  
Her hair twisting in satin  
Black as satans robes  
The breast of her being  
He wants again  
Against him  
But wants to burn in the pit of hell  
For eternity


End file.
